The Maid of Wayne Manor
by Bubbelchoklad
Summary: OC/One-shot. Heather Robin moves in to Wayne Manor as the new maid to help Alfred with the house. But there's something odd with her, Heather is not telling the whole truth. She is not the only keeping literally dark secrets, will she find out what Bruce occupies himself with at night? Oh, and I did mention a bit of love, didn't I?


**A/N: That's right, I saw The Dark Knight Rises and was so turned on by Bruce Wayne. Or Christian Bale, still fussy about the epicness of Batman. So I came home, sat by the computer and after a few hours writing I stared at this little smutty piece. This is a one-shot only, I tried to make it longer but it felt like making the sequel no body actually likes. So I hope you enjoy this sweet little story, and as usual nothing belongs to me. Or does own characters? Meh, it's too late for that. Peace out. **

"Ah, Master Wayne! Finally, I've been looking everywhere for you-"

"Alfred, can you ready the Lamborghini for me?"

Alfred stopped. Bruce stopped after a few steps when he realized Alfred wasn't following him.

"Alfred?"

"I'm getting old."

Bruce just looked at him.

"I want you to hire another servant, I can't take care of the house anymore."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I want you to hire someone to help me."

Bruce nodded.

"Okay, I'll let you decide who. If you need it, it's appropriate you choose."

Alfred looked cheerful.

"Perfect! I already hired her. Heather!"

A young woman appeared at the end of the hall.

"Yes, Alfred?"

"Come over here, there's someone here you should meet."

Heather saw someone standing in front of Alfred but she couldn't see who. Alfred was covering him up extraordinarily good. When she reached them and Alfred stepped aside, she saw a handsome man.

"Master Wayne." she said in surprise and lowered her head.

"Heather, pleasure to meet you." he said politely. He saw she was pretty, but no further notice than that. He had bigger problems and matters that needed his attention. After a few seconds of silence, Alfred decided Bruce didn't share his joy over Heather.

"Right, the Lamborghini then?"

Bruce smiled as an answer. Heather gave a little wave. Bruce didn't notice. Heather nodded to herself. Okay, Bruce Wayne obviously wasn't a big fan of her. Well, well. She would just have to prove her worth by doing her job perfect and impress him in one way or another. She had to keep this job, even if it made her an unworthy maid.

* * *

"Heather? Did you clean the library?"

Alfred stuck in a head in the kitchen.

"Yes, yesterday. Did I miss something?"

"No, it's perfect. I would just prefer it you left the library solemnly for me to keep clean." said Alfred, hoping she hadn't discovered the entrance to the Batcave.

"I just thought I'd ease your work, Alfred. Any other restricted areas?"

"Nope, just the library, thank you!"

Alfred walked out and heard a voice behind him.

"Paranoid?" said Bruce.

"That girl could god damn be faster than you, Master Wayne. One day she asks where the front door is, the next she has cleaned half the building and knows exactly where every room is."

"Are you running out of things to do?" said Bruce and smiled.

"There's nothing left for me to do, she too bloody good." said Alfred hopelessly.

"Guess you found the perfect employee then!" said Bruce and gave Alfred a friendly clap on the shoulder.

Heather couldn't hear what Wayne and Alfred were talking about, but she wished she did. She had worked for Bruce Wayne over two months now and he had not said a word to her during the whole time. He barely registered her presence whenever, god forbid, they accidentally were in the same room for more than a few seconds. Heather could withstand much, but this social isolation made her nuts. She hadn't had a normal conversation that didn't include housekeeping for two months. She had left the manor once, just after she got her first salary at the end of the first month. She went to Gotham City and bought some makeup and really nice lingerie. She had no use for clothes, she only wore her uniform every day. The few simple garments she brought with her when she moved in would suffice good. But the makeup and lingerie she could wear every day for some variation. She bought some books too, it didn't feel right borrowing from Master Wayne without asking when he already gave her a cold shoulder for no reason. There weren't many titles that interested her any way. She couldn't resist buying some sheet music just for the feeling of holding something familiar in her hands again. They were entertainment too, she could practice in her mind.

"Heather? Could you wash Master Wayne's Lamborghini?"

Heather sighed. Washing cars was messy, sweaty and wet.

"Of course, Alfred. I'll get started immediately." she answered and grabbed a pair of shorts and an old tank top. She didn't want to sweat in her uniform, she had washed it yesterday.

* * *

Bruce Wayne fixed his collar one last time before entering the garage. He really felt for his Lamborghini today. As soon as he closed the door he knew he wasn't alone. It wasn't a thief, the intruder alert would have notified him. Was it Heather? What was she doing in the garage? He made sure not to be seen when he reached to the Lamborghini. Heather was washing it. Suddenly the car looked dull. He couldn't take his eyes off Heather. He had paid near to none attention to her the past two months, but he knew how much she helped Alfred. The house was cleaner than ever. Heather was wearing short jeans shorts and a small tank top. Her legs was pale and gorgeous, only to be topped off by an amazing ass. The small tank top revealed a flat belly and a pair of medium sized, perfectly shaped breasts. She was perfect. And right now she bent down to pick up a wet sponge and leaned forward to wash the car. Bruce breathed in. Anybody else would probably approach her, but Bruce just stayed in the shadows and watched. After a few minutes, Heather started to hum. Bruce recognized the piece. It was Händel. Did she know classic music? Bruce wondered what he had ignored for two months. He knew three things for sure. Beauty, talent and patience. He would have been furious with himself if he had been treated like he had treated her. A flood of regret washed through Bruce. He banned himself for being so absorbed by Batman and ignorant. He had to treat her better, it looked like she was here to stay. Heather was finishing up, she just had to dry it quickly. Bruce timed his entrance when she was done. She didn't say anything, just picked up the bucket and left. It made Bruce feel awful. She must think he's the world biggest douchebag billionaire. The rest of the world had to believe that, but she lived in the same house as him for goodness sake, she had to see the real Bruce Wayne some day. He stepped in the car and drove away. Heather threw out the dirty water angrily. She still didn't know what she had done wrong.

_Fine! If that's the way he wants it, he shall have silence. I don't care if it impacts my work, if he dislikes me this much I could be out any day.  
_

* * *

Two weeks had passed. Bruce had no idea what he was going to say to Heather. She had been silent since that day in the garage. Not saying a word to him, just putting down his foodtray and leave. Suddenly, he didn't want to be alone. Bruce had been spending more time at the manor and sending out Alfred to the most important events to represent him. Everyone knew who Alfred was anyways, Bruce could stay home. The downside of that was of course that Alfred spent less time at the manor and left Bruce with Heather. Who now refused to talk to him. He didn't dare ask her direct question, he had a feeling she wouldn't answer. And as every day of silence passed, he felt his affection for her grow. He could have practically any woman in the world and yet, he develop feelings for the one woman who won't speak with him. Just his luck.

* * *

One month had passed since the day in the garage. Bruce Wayne had barely left the manor. Batman left the manor almost every night, Gotham's streets had never been so clean. But Bruce Wayne had never waken up with so many injuries before. His rage over falling for Heather had taken his concentration out of track. The small cuts and bruises kept stacking. Today he had a meeting Alfred couldn't step in for him at the Wayne Tower and, of course, today was the first day he woke up with a black eye. He sat up in his bed. He had a big bruise on his right arm, but otherwise his body looked okay. Apart from the black eye. He was just figuring out excuses when the door knocked. It was Heather. She always knocked twice and waited two seconds before entering. Alfred didn't bother to knock anymore. Heather walked in with his breakfast tray and put it down on his nightstand table. She turned around to leave and stopped dead when she saw his face. Heather knew Bruce had an important meeting today. She sighed and left. Bruce assumed the usual, got up and drank his protein drink. He was surprised when he had the clapper of Heather's shoes closing in again. She entered his room. Bruce turned from the window and looked at her. He hadn't gotten the chance to get a shirt on yet. Heather put the bag she was holding on his bed and then put one warm hand on his shoulder and led back to his bed. She put her other hand on his other shoulder and gently forced him to sit down. She opened the bag.

"Make up. For the black eye?" said Bruce and looked at Heather. She didn't answer him, she didn't meet his eyes. Instead she grabbed a small tube and squeezed out a small amount of white cream which she smudged on to his black eye with flick and light fingers. Bruce almost trembled under her touch. She managed to only look at his black eye and not meet his eyes. She was a dm from his face and she still didn't meet his gaze. She picked up a small palette with four different cream colors. Green, yellow, purple and light blue. Bruce was a very intelligent man, but he had no idea what Heather was doing. She obviously knew the arts of makeup. She started to apply the yellow directly on the black eye. It stung a little but Bruce didn't move. He was afraid she would leave if made any movement at all. After patting on a quite large amount of the yellow she took a little bit of the blue one, and then finished up with patting a little bit of the purple one around the edges. When she was done with that Bruce realized what she was doing

_She's neutralizing the color of the black eye._

Heather continued with different kinds of light beige liquids, Bruce guessed it was foundation. She applied powder and then picked up a little spray bottle. Then Bruce heard her voice the first time for a month.

"Close your eyes and don't breathe." she said. Bruce held his breath and closed his eyes. She sprayed three times. Bruce didn't breathe and open his eyes until he heard her putting down the bottle. He met her eyes and this time, hers met his too. They stood like that for a few seconds. Then Heather blinked, gathered herself and said:

"I'm done."

Then she left. Bruce got up and looked in the mirror. The black was almost invisible, Heather had done an amazing job. Bruce slightly touched it. Her hands had been so soft.

* * *

Heather stood pressed up against the wall next to Bruce's room. His eyes...So pleading. Full of affection. It was the first time she had spoken to him in a month, and she could have sworn he shuddered a little when he heard her voice. But she couldn't believe it. Was Bruce Wayne in love with her? The legendary billionaire? She could be mistaken. But that look he gave her...That was true infatuation. Heather couldn't help but smile the tiniest smile before she rushed down the hall towards the kitchen to take care of the morning dishes.

* * *

The air wasn't so toxic between Bruce and Heather anymore. It wasn't spring fresh yet, but good enough to hold a simple conversation. It was afternoon one day and Bruce was sitting in the Batcave when he felt a sudden need for chocolate. He hadn't eaten anything sweet in weeks, he hoped there was some chocolate in the kitchen. When he neared the kitchen, he heard Heather hum. He stepped in and smiled at her. She smiled politely back.

"Baking?" he said.

"Chocolate and Raspberry-cheesecake, Master Wayne."

"I love chocolate and raspberries." said Bruce.

"I know." answered Heather and kept her gaze down. Bruce thought she looked particularity pretty when she smiled and looked down.

"How's your arm?" she asked. Bruce had gotten a pretty bad cut one night. Alfred stitched him up, but since he was out of the house pretty often nowadays, Heather was given the task of putting on a healing salve morning and night to avoid infection. Of course Bruce could do it himself, but he thought it was a small scratch and nothing to worry about. Heather had her thoughts on how he got it. She was pretty sure he ran around in a black suit beating up bad guys when the darkness fell, he fit the profile perfectly. Rich, fit, master of the material arts, motives. Everything fit. Heather was sure Master Wayne was Batman. But, she had no proof except his petty injuries. She was sure the was a secret room somewhere, but she couldn't find it.

"I don't feel a thing. I'm in good hands." answered Bruce.

"Yes, Alfred is a remarkable man. Maybe you wouldn't get so bruised if you stayed in the house at night." she said and Bruce froze. Heather met his gaze. She  
hadn't planned to mention it, it just slipped out. The doorbell rang. Thankful, Heather rushed out of the kitchen to answer it. She opened the door.

"Hi, Heather. Is Bruce here?"

"Mr. Fox! Yes, Master Wayne is here. Follow me please." she said. They walked a little.

"How is he holding up?"

"He's fine. Any reason he shouldn't be holding up?"

"Of course not, Heather."

Lucius smiled. What a waste. This girl was way too smart to be a maid. They reached the kitchen and Bruce turned around to see his visitor.

"Mr. Fox! What brings you here?"

"Can we talk somewhere?"

"Of course."  
Lucius wouldn't have bothered to get away from Heather to talk, she was too smart to be ignorant. But some of it involved her. Bruce led him to a salon and sat down in a fancy couch. Lucius mostly wanted to talk about the same old things, but when he looked ready to leave again he dropped the bomb.

"Look Mr. Wayne, the real reason I came is for Heather."

"What about her?"

"There's something odd about her."

"She's doing her work great. Alfred is frustrated because there's is nothing left for him to do."

"That's great. You never checked her up, did you?"

Bruce leaned forward.

"No, I saw no reason."

"Well, I did. She's clean."

"That's good."

"She's too clean, Mr. Wayne. There's nothing on her. There's a name and this address. That's it."

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes. Heather Robin's life started six months ago. Who she was before that...I doubt anyone but her could tell you that story."

Bruce drew his fingers through his hair. He had not expected this.

"You need to make sure she's trustworthy. She is way too smart to not know about your...spelunking."

Bruce nodded.

"Thanks, Lucius. I'll make sure to talk to her."

"Good luck."

Bruce nodded and Lucius left.

* * *

Heather saw Alfred hurry towards the library. Unless someone had had a little accident in there, there was no reason to hurry to the library. Heather followed. Alfred played three horrible notes on the piano, and Heather peeked around the corner just in time to see Alfred disappear behind a book shelf. Heather smiled smugly.

_Found it._

She started make up a plan. Tomorrow when Alfred left the house and Master Wayne disappeared behind the bookshelf, she would wait half an hour before opening the bookshelf herself. She returned to cleaning up in the attic.

* * *

"Good morning Master Wayne." said Heather cheerfully. Bruce groaned as she pulled away the curtains.

"What time is it?"

"It's ten o'clock, Sir. You wouldn't want to miss anything of this beautiful day!"

Bruce glanced to the window.

"Heather, it's raining."

"Oh? What a pity. Time to get up!"

Bruce sat up and Heather inhaled.

"My god, what the hell did you do last night?"

Bruce smiled.

"You wouldn't believe me."

Heather leaned forward and touched one of the worst cuts without thinking. Bruce inhaled and subconsciously held his breath.

"This one needs stitches."

Bruce stared at her and Heather realized how close they were.

"Sorry. I'll get the medical kit."

Heather left the room and Bruce exhaled. She couldn't do that anymore if she didn't respond to his feelings. It was so obvious, she must know. He couldn't help but act like an idiot whenever she was around. It made him crazy that he couldn't call Heather his. He didn't care, but he did wonder what people were going to say if she in some mysterious way loved him too. Bruce Wayne falling in love with his maid. He didn't give a shit what people would say about him, but he worried for Heather. She hadn't grown with everyone knowing your name. She even changed her name for reason he didn't know. He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear Heather enter.

"Do you want anesthesia?" said Heather. Bruce twitched.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you heard me coming."  
_  
I wish._

"No, no, it's okay. No anesthesia."

"Good. I couldn't find any." she answered and smiled. She prepared the needle and thread and then cleaned the wound. She sewed the first two stitches  
without complications. But the third one was were the cut was largest. Bruce involuntarily strained his muscles in the arm.

"Don't strain. It'll go faster if you relax." whispered Heather. Bruce relaxed and Heather finished up.

"Thank you." said Bruce.

"You're welcome."

Heather packed up and left. Bruce got dressed and headed for the Batcave.

* * *

30 minutes had passed since Master Wayne had disappeared behind the bookshelf. Heather made herself mentally ready and played the notes on the piano. The bookshelf opened and Heather passed through it. It closed behind her. She was in some sort of elevator, not what she had expected. Not at all. She pressed the button and the elevator moved down. The room must be in the lower foundations. The elevator stopped and Heather got out.

_It's a whole damn cave!_

She took a few steps. The cave was huge.

"So, you found it at last." came a voice from quite far away. Heather turned around to see Master Wayne walk towards her. He didn't look angry, but he didn't smile either.

"I've have searching for a secret room for a month now. I must say, I didn't expect to find a cave."

He was almost where Heather was standing now.

"So now you know what I do at night."

"I've known for some time. The cuts and bruises are a dead give-away."

Master Wayne smiled.

"Being Batman doesn't come pain-free. Will you tell anyone?"

"Of course not, Master Wayne. Your secret is safe with me."

They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Now you know my secret, it's fair that you share yours. Isn't it?"

Heather smiled.

"What secret?"

"I don't know when your life started, but the life of Heather Robin started about six months ago when you changed your name."

Heather stopped smiling.

"I shouldn't have come here." she said and turned to leave.

"I could always fire you for lying to me." said Bruce. Heather stopped.

"I haven't lied to you. I am Heather Robin now, no one else."

Bruce walked up to her and stood in front of her.

"What happened to you?"

Heather looked unsure.

"I'd rather not tell you."

"I'd rather know who's working for me."

Heather looked around for somewhere to sit and saw the computer chair. She walked over to it and Master Wayne followed. She sat down and Master Wayne leaned on the railing. He looked intensely at her.

"Three years ago when I was 22, I wanted to become a musician. I played the piano and sang, and I was really good. Everyone said I would become something big, I would be successful. So I went to New York but every audition I made was a dead end. I was stuck in a vicious circle. They told me I was too inexperienced, but I couldn't get any because no one would hire me for that reason. I played at bars and as my money ran out, I mixed with the wrong people. They helped me not to freeze to death at night and not starve but they forced me to steal for them. I didn't want to but I had no choice if I wanted to live. I didn't have any money for a ticket home. Honestly, I was just thankful I didn't have to sell my body.

"A young female is ideal for theft. I never got caught, I was so good at stealing things. They trained me successively to steal data from encrypted computers and basic hand-to-hand combat. One night I refused to steal. That night I got this."

Heather lifted her hair and revealed a scar on her neck.

"I never complained after that. After two and a half years, they planned to rob a minor bank. I could have stolen all the bank's credits without anyone noticing until it was too late, but they wanted cash for some reason. Probably a debt. I was given the task to drive the escape truck, and when they loaded in all the cash I realized. If I drove away before the others got a chance to jump in...I could escape. So when they closed the back doors I drove. They ran up the truck and slammed at the doors, but I kept on driving. As soon as I was out of the city I stole another car, stuffed as much cash that could fit in and left the rest for the police to return to the bank. I had an acquaintance in Gotham so I drove here. I changed my name first thing, the others would come for me when they got out of prison otherwise. I stayed with her for a few months while I was looking for work. I was so lucky when I ran into Alfred that day and convinced him to employ me without asking you first. I haven't felt so safe and free in years."

Heather looked at Master Wayne with pleading eyes. He bent down and took her hands.

"Of course you can stay here, there's nothing left to link you to the others with."

Heather squeezed his hands a little.

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you kept on driving." said Bruce and smiled.

"Me too." whispered Heather.  
_  
This is it._thought Bruce. Then the door bell rang. Heather quickly withdrew her hands, got up and said:

"I'll go and answer it."

Bruce sighed, got up and followed her to the elevator. When Bruce closed the gate he realized something.

"You never told me your previous name."

"I never thought I would have to say it again... You'll never find anything on me since I never got caught."

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

Heather turned her head and smiled a little.

"Trinity Hall."

Master Wayne nodded. They separated in the hall.

"I'll be upstairs!" said Bruce when he walked up the stairs. Heather went to the front door and opened it.

"Yes?" she said and then stopped dead. Her smile washed off her face in a second.

"Hello Trinity."

"Ross. How did you find me?"

"You'd like to know that, would you? I've been looking for you for over two years."

"I thought you were in prison."

"Perry and Spencer fought the cops long enough for me to escape after you drove off. They're rotting in jail right now because of you!"

Ross yelled the last part.

"I'm sorry, it was my only chance to get away-"

"You shouldn't have done it! We took care of you, fed you! You would be dead now if it wasn't for us!"

Heather took a deep breath.

"I have nothing to say to you, Ross. Good bye."

Then she tried to close the door, but Ross stuck in a foot in between.

"Oh no, you don't! Trinity!" he said. He kicked the door open, right in Heather's face and giving her a bleeding cut eyebrow. She screamed involuntarily. Ross walked in a few steps before he reached inside his jacket.

"No!" Heather screamed when Ross aimed the gun at her. She ran forward and forced his arms up just as he fired it.

* * *

Bruce put down the book he held when he heard raised voices. When he heard the name Trinity, he got up and started to walk down the stairs. Then he heard Heather scream. Bruce hurried up and rushed down the stairs. When he heard the gunshot he started to run down the stairs. He saw Heather trying to fend off a man holding a gun. He was much stronger than her, she only tried to avoid the line of fire. Bruce ran as fast as he can. The man slapped Heather with the back of his hand, using all his brute force. Bruce was so close now.

"Ross, please..." said Heather when she realized she had no way of protecting herself. Ross raised the gun. Bruce hit Ross' wrist and broke it. Ross dropped the gun on the floor, and Heather picked it up. Bruce hit the man in the exact right places to make him unable to escape. He grabbed Ross' wrist and twisted it around his back. Then Bruce saw Heather standing up and aiming the gun at them. He was just about to tell her to not shoot when he realized he held Ross in a perfect position for her to shoot. Bruce saw Heather's face and realized she would take the shot. Her eyes were cold and full of hatred, lips curled with disgust and her hands holding the gun steady. Heather didn't hesitate, as soon as she got the clear shot, she took it. Ross wriggled a little in Bruce's grasp. Bruce let go of him and Ross fell to the floor on his back. Heather walked up to him, still holding the gun.

"Trinity..." Ross whispered. Heather's eyes darkened and she raised the gun again and fired at perfect shot between his eyebrows. Then she took out the mag out of the gun and gave them to Bruce.

"Sorry about your carpet. I'll dispose of the body if I can borrow one of your cars."

Bruce just nodded. He was probably in more shock than she was. He fought against criminals all the time as Batman, but never at Wayne Manor. Never in his own home, as Bruce Wayne. Heather fetched a big , black plastic bag and tucked Ross inside. Bruce sat down on the stairs. Heather went to the garage and took the car with the biggest car boot. With Bruce's help she put the body in the car boot and then drove away to dump it. Bruce looked at the damage in the room. There were two small pools of blood and a bullet hole in the ceiling. It wasn't so bad, but the carpet had to be replaced.

Heather returned after an hour. Bruce walked up to her, she looked tired. Bruce touched Heather's face.

"You'll need stitches for the eyebrow."

"I'm fine."

"Look in the mirror."

Heather did so.

"Okay." she said. Bruce placed a hand on her back and led her to the library and the Batcave.

"Lie down." he said and pointed at a metal table. Heather lied down. Bruce started with cleaning the cut eyebrow before he made the stitches with steady hands.

"You seemed more chocked than me."

"I was. I am."

"But you're Batman."

"I don't intend to kill. I fight them, no guns."

"He deserved it." said Heather with dark eyes.

"To be punished, but you killed him."

"He barged in to your home, it was self defense."

"Not the last shot, it was an execution."

"I eased his passing."

"That's just an excuse, Heather-"

"I wanted to! It felt good knowing I was the last thing he was ever going to see."

Bruce silenced and finished the stitches. He turned his back and started cleaning the needle. Heather sat up.

"I needed my revenge. You of all people should understand why I did it."

Bruce put down the needle and turned around. He did not smile.

"It was an execution, Heather! Nothing else!"

It was the first time he ever raised voice at her. She didn't answer.

"Where did you dump the body?"

"The fewer who knows, the better. And you Master Wayne, is the last person who should know."  
_  
Ah. She went back to Master Wayne. Back to the formalities then._

"Master Wayne!" said Alfred who had just emerged from the elevator. He stopped dead when he saw Heather.

"Heather?" he said surprised.

"I was just leaving, Alfred. I'll go and prepare lunch."

She glanced at Master Wayne.

"You're good to go, Miss Robin." he said. Heather jumped down and left the cave without looking back. Alfred reached Bruce.

"So she found out. It was just a matter of time, I guess. What had happened to her eyebrow?"

* * *

Heather loaded Master Wayne's tray with the lunch she had prepared and headed for his study. She couldn't find him there. After checking several rooms, she decided he was in the Cave. She was right. He sat by the computer, glued to the screen. She put down the tray on the desk.

"Thanks." he said. Heather nodded.

"Master Wayne."

Heather turned and walked a few steps before Master Wayne said:

"Heather?"

She stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry about earlier today. I shouldn't have yelled at you, it was your decision to make."

Heather nodded.

"Thank you."

Then she left. She would probably not see Master Wayne until the next morning, he was due to a charity ball somewhere.

* * *

Bruce Wayne was officially drunk. He had been stuck at the lamest charity ball ever, the only thing that didn't make him ditch the damn thing was the booze. He was back at manor around two a.m. He dragged himself up the stairs, the world was spinning too much if he didn't hold on to something. Where was Heather? He really wanted her right now. He felt safe when she was there, he felt comfortable. He didn't have to pretend, she understood him. He longed for her. As he passed the living room and saw Heather standing in front of the fireplace. She looked so beautiful in the light of the fire.

"Heather..."

She turned her head.

"Master Wayne, you're finally back!"

He took a few steps towards her. Bruce thought he did just great. Heather thought elephants danced better.

"...and you're drunk. Come on, let's get you to bed, sir."

"No, no...I wanna be here. With you." said Bruce.

"I washed your sheets today, they're all fresh and waiting for you." said Heather and tried to lead Master Wayne to his bedroom.

"So beautiful..." he whispered.

"Let's get you to bed, sir." said Heather, trying to sound firm. Bruce swung around, pulled Heather close to him and kissed her. Heather couldn't think the first seconds. Then she realized he was in a drunken haze. She broke the kiss.

"Sir, you are drunk. You should get in bed and sleep it off."

"Only if you join me." he said and smiled.

"No, sir."

"I know you want to."

"Let go of me, please."

Heather wasn't sure she could resist him much longer. He was so sweet when he begged her to join him. Instead of letting her go, he kissed her cheek. Heather closed her eyes.

"Sir..."

"Mmm...?"

"Let go of me."

This time she tried to remove his arms from her hip and back. He was so much stronger than she thought.

"Heather..."

"Let me go." she said with a warning voice. He didn't. Heather slapped him as hard as she could. He let go and look at her with sad and confused eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir." she said and ran out of the room.

* * *

"Good morning Master Wayne. I have aspirin which strongly suspect you'll need after last night's alcohol consumption." said Alfred as he put down the tray next to Bruce's bed. Bruce rubbed his eyes.

"Where's Heather?"

Alfred sighed.

"First day in weeks I bring you breakfast and you ask for Heather. I guess you didn't miss me."

Bruce just stared at him.

"She left."

"Left? What left? When?"

"Sometime in the middle of the night, I guess. She was here waiting up for you when I went to bed last night, and gone when I woke up."

Bruce was silent. He felt awful.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me concerning Heather? Her departure?" said Alfred cautiously . Bruce covered his face with his hands.

"Alfred, I've been an idiot..."

* * *

"Brittany? Are you there?" said Heather as she knocked on the door. She had been looking all over Gotham for a cheap hotel or a hostel, but everywhere was either too expensive or simply full. After a few hours search, she gave up.

"Brittany, please, let me in."

She heard someone walking on the other side of the door.

"I know you're there, Brittany. I can hear you."

She still didn't open the door.

"Please, I really need a place to crash, pleeeease?"

Nothing. Heather sighed.

"I can pay you some rent this time."

Brittany opened the door.

"You promise?"

Heather held up her fifth finger.

"Yes. Pinky-swear?"

Brittany smiled.

"Pinky-swear."

* * *

"I never swear Master Wayne, but frankly, this time there's no better words. You really have been an asshole." said Alfred.

"Thanks, Alfred."

"I always thought it was a bit tense between you too."

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"We need to find her."

"She's probably still in Gotham..."

"I checked all the hotels and hostels in Gotham City, but neither Heather Robin or Trinity Hall has checked in anywhere." said Bruce hopelessly.

"Didn't she stay with a friend when she first got here?"

"Yeah, but Heather never mentioned a name or address. Not even a district."

"Hm. Tricky." said Alfred, trying to sound a little bit cheerful.

Bruce returned to the screen.

"I'll keep looking until I find her."

* * *

"No drugs, okay? Just food." said Heather while she gave Brittany the money she promised her.

"I promise, okay! Join me if you don't trust me."

Heather shrugged.

"It's not like I have anything better to do."

"We're going on a great adventure, all the way to Wal-Mart!" said Brittany with a dramatic voice. Heather laughed as they left the apartment.

"But I swear, the price tag said 6, 49$, not 6,99$! I am not paying 6,99$!"

Brittany groaned.

"Hey, douchebag, you're not the only one in the line! Hurry up!" she shouted at the man who refused to pay. The cashier looked like she was going to fall asleep on her chair.

"Why don't you go on with your life and I go on with mine, bitch?"

"You just became a part of my life when you steal my time refusing to pay for your own goddam groceries!"

Brittany continued arguing with the man, she loved to provoke people. Heather just wished she were somewhere else when she saw five men running to the entrance. They were masked and carried guns.

"Everybody get down!" she had time to shout before they walked through the entrance and started to fire their guns wildly everywhere.

"Right everybody, this is a robbery!" said one of the men and walked right up to the cashier, who didn't look like she was going to fall asleep anymore. The man threw a bag on the counter and said:

"Fill it up."

"But we don't much cash in the-"

The man put a gun to her head.

"I said fill it up."

She just nodded and started filling the bag. Every now and then, they would shoot warning shots in the ceiling. Then, Heather realized something. The ceiling wasn't damaged. No glass was shattered.  
_  
They're using blank shots!_

She was just about to sneak up on one of them when a shadow passed her and quickly disarmed the closest robber.

_Oh no...This can not be happening._

Yes it could. Batman, in all his glory, beat up the robbers. He fought three of them at the same time, and she noticed that he was trying very hard to not get in the line for a shot. He didn't know they were blanks.

"They're blanks, there's no bullets!" she shouted. Blanks could still do harm on close range, but if Master Wayne had his suit on he was safe. Suddenly, the fight got very easy for him. Within seconds they were all knocked out. Brittany put a hand on Heather's shoulder, she was terrified. Batman reached for one of the guns and unloaded the mag. He turned to Heather direction.

"You were right lady, these are blank shots. Thank y-"  
He stopped dead when he saw Heather. She stared at him with blank eyes. She was the only one of the civilians who didn't look like they just pissed themselves. Bruce had never been so close at blowing his cover. He restrained himself, even if took all the self control he had. Heather hoped he would just leave before he could find out where she lived. But of course, Brittany being Brittany, she had to say something.

"Thank you Batman for saving us. You truly are a hero."

"What is your name, young lady?" he said.  
_  
Well, now I'm screwed. She's going to say her name and he's going to look her up. He found me.  
_  
"It's Brittany. Brittany Finch."

"Brittany...You got one thing wrong. You are the hero. Fight for Gotham."

"Yes, sir." she said, almost crying in happiness.

"You should leave before the cops arrive. Sir." she added sir to make it as formal as possible without revealing his true identity. He looked at her with sad eyes.  
Then he got up and disappeared. Heather sighed when she heard the sirens closing in. Now waited a night being interrogated by bored officers. Party.

"Can you believe he called me a hero?" said Brittany.

"I know, amazing right." said Heather with absolutely no enthusiasm. But Brittany only heard the words she wanted to hear.

"What a man...I envy to woman he loves to the darkest pits of hell. I mean, he must be a hunk."

_You have no idea._

* * *

"No cuts or bruises tonight, sir? Impressive." said Alfred. Bruce had only been out for an hour when he got back. Crime fighting would have to wait tonight.

"Brittany Finch!"

"Okay, Brittany Finch. Would you like a little late night snack, sir?"

"No, no you don't get it. It's her."

Alfred blinked.

"It's Heather's roommate!"

"Oh."

Bruce seemed so happy after two weeks of grumping. But Alfred couldn't help but wonder.

"Master Wayne... You don't think there might be a valid reason for why she didn't leave an address when she left?"

Bruce rubbed his chin.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe Heather simply didn't want to be found."

Alfred decided to leave it at that and don't say the other things he had in mind. Bruce leaned forward.

"You don't understand Alfred, I have to find her. She might reject me, and in that case I'm just going to have to accept it. But I want to, at least, apologize to  
her."

Alfred nodded. Then he walked away. When he was almost at the elevator he said:

"If she would foolishly reject you, sir, I'm sure you'll find someone else. There's plenty of fish in the sea, especially for men like you."

"I love her." answered Bruce simply. Alfred nodded and stepped into the elevator. He certainly hoped Master Wayne's feeling were mutual. He had a feeling it would just be the two of them in the big house otherwise. That is if Master Wayne didn't get himself killed trying to save Gotham or something, of course.

* * *

Heather sat on her bed with her knees tightly against her chest. Brittany was watching TV in the living room. The doorbell rang and Heather heart stopped.  
_Relax. It could be anyone. The chances aren't that big it's Master Wayne.  
_Brittany opened the door the bedroom and stared at Heather with big eyes.

"Bruce Wayne is here and he wants to see you."

Heather blinked and sighed heavily.

"Let him in."

Brittany nodded. A few seconds later he stepped in and closed the door behind him. He was wearing suit. Heather suddenly felt very underdressed with her jeans and dirty sweat shirt. And her hair was a mess.

"Hi." he said. Heather looked like a mess. She looked so cute.

"Would you have found me if Brittany hadn't told you her name?" said Heather.

"Eventually."

He sat down next to Heather on the bed.

"I never got the chance to apologize."

Heather didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry I kissed you that night. I'm sorry I forced on you like that and I'm just...I'm sorry. You have all the right in the world to be unforgiving but I wanted to apologize. I'll leave you alone from now on if that's what you wish."

Heather was silent a few seconds before she answered.

"Your apology is accepted."

Bruce looked relieved.

"When you left, Heather...I've never felt so empty. It was like you stole my heart that night."

"Well. I'm good at stealing."

"Sorry. Poor choice of words."

Heather smiled.

"Don't apologize. You can't help my past."

"I wish I could."

Heather looked at him. He looked back.

"Please come back." he said pleadingly. "Alfred needs you."

Heather couldn't help but snicker at that.

"That's true."

Heather made up her mind.

"Okay, just say it." said Bruce.

"Say what?"

"If you want me to leave and never come back, I'll do it. I'll never bother you again and nev-"

Heather lifted her hand, put it on his cheek and turned his head. Then she kissed him mid-sentence. It was just a small, timid kiss and when they broke apart, Bruce's eyes where glowing.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." answered Heather.

"So much..." said Bruce as he leaned in to kiss her. He let his hand tangle with her messy hair, he breathed in her scent and knew...Bruce Wayne could finally call Heather Robin his.

**A/N: Like it? Review! Hate it? Review! I'm a sucker for reviews, I know. Kisses.**


End file.
